kekuatan legenda
by clementchandra
Summary: fict ke 3 nih. maap jelek.
1. Chapter 1

** SELESAI JUGA BUAT INI FIC. HEHEHE. MAAP KALO ADA KESALAHAN YA MINAA :D.**

**WARNING: GAJE,OOC,ABAL-ABAL,TYPO.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO BUKAN EYANG SUBUR** **KOK**

Disini adalah desa bisa disebut desa daun didirikan oleh kakek gila madara dan mempunyai kage yang disebut disini pula tempat tinggal pahlawan perang ke naruto dan sasuke rokudaime hokage dan juga tentu saja captain ,kita mulai saja ya ceritanya.

"CKREK" suara pintu ruang hokage terbuka.

"shit!teme bodoh!kalo mau masuk ketok dulu dong!" kata sang rokudaime hokage. uzumaki naruto.

"kenapa dobe?kau takut aku mengetahui kalau kau membaca buku kuning itu?" tanya captain anbu. uchiha sasuke.

"APA?!,ba-bagaimana kau tahu teme?!" kata naruto sambil panik.

"tentu saja karena ini!" sasuke tiba-tiba merubah matanya menjadi seperti corak air dan ada 9 tomoe nya.

"shit!aku lupa kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan ku teme!" kata naruto.

"wah. ternyata sang **ROKUDAIME HOKAGE** pelupa ya." kata sasuke sambil menekankan kata di bagian rokudaime hokage.

" kau sasuke!sebenarnya apa sih maksud kedatangan mu?!" kata naruto judes.

"kau ada waktu kosong?aku ingin mengajak mu latihan hiraishin no jutsu." kata sasuke to the point.

"wah!ada-ada!ayo cepat kita latihan!" kata naruto gembira.

" tunggu di hutan konoha." kata sasuke dan dia langsung menghilang diiringi asap.

"huh!kenapa tak bersama saja sih!teme jelek!" kata naruto kesal dan langsung menghilang.

**to be continued.**

yaa kalo pendek. secepatnya author bakal masukin chapter juga kalo pada reviews. kalo gk reviews gk bakal ada chapter selanjutnya :P

**jadi, mind to reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hai mina. saya kembali dengan membawa chapter baruuuuu. saya juga minta maaf chapter sebelum nya banyak kata-kata yang hilang mina, itu dikarenakan laptop yang sudah gk waras -_-**

**oke langsung saja yah mina**

**warning: gaje,ooc,abal-abal,typo**

**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

sesudah sampai di hutan konoha. Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung berlatih.

"gwah!susah sekali teme! kenapa kita hanya bisa menteleport sejauh 100 meter?!" kata naruto dengan kesal.

"ck!kau berisik dobe!ayo kita latihan lagi saja!paling tidak kita harus bisa sampai ke rumah inari!" kata sasuke.

"baiklah!ayo sasuke!" kata naruto.

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" kata mereka berdua serempak.

tiba-tiba muncul lah cahaya berwarna kuning dan melesat ada ledakan yang membuat portal berwarna hitam terbuka dan 2 cahaya kuning itu langsung masuk ke dalam situ.

sementara itu. di rumah godaime hokage a.k.a tsunade.

"APA?!kenapa mereka bisa hilang?!" tanya tsunade kepada orang berambut nanas berwarna hitam a.k.a shikamaru setelah mengetahui sang rokudaime dan sang captain anbu hilang.

"menurut laporan,mereka berlatih hiraishin no jutsu di sekitar hutan kata izumo disekitar tempat latihan mereka terlihat ledakan besar dan mengeluarkan portal berwarna hitam." kata shikamaru menjelaskan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

" itu apa shikamaru?" tanya tsunade to the point.

"menurutku itu adalah lubang pusaran dimensi yang dikarenakan hiraishin no jutsu. kau tahu kan kalo terlalu memaksakan jurus itu kau bisa berpindah dimensi?dan menurutku mereka berdua masuk ke situ." kata shikamaru.

" benar tak apa-apa mereka ke mereka berdua sama-sama kuat dan ada sasuke yang pintar." kata tsunade.

"menyusahkan." gumam shikamaru dan sukses membuat tsunade marah.

sementara itu.

"dimana ini teme?!" kata naruto panik.

"tenang dobe! ini karena kita terlalu memaksakan hiraishin no jutsu kita." kata sasuke.

**to be continued**

**hohoho,pendek? reviews dulu deh baru saya bakal msukin chapter dengan cerita panjang.**

**jadi,mind to reviews? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**hai mina. saya kembali lagii. makasih yaa buat reviewsnya. sorry kalo ada kata-kata**

** yang hilang. itu dikarenakan laptop sialan ini. gomen.**

** langsung aja yaa**

** warning: gaje,ooc,typo**

** disclaimer: masashi bukan kaChan kok :)**

"s-sasuke?" kata naruto terbata-bata

"hn?" kata sasuke

"di-dibelakang ku ada ap-apa?" kata naruto takut.

sasuke langsung menengok ke naruto yang ada di belakangnya. dan dia sangat

terkejut melihat sosok itu.

" panik. cepat keluarkan kagebunshin." kata sasuke berusaha tenang.

"kenapa sang captain ANBU yang tak pernah kaget ini sangat kaget melihat sesuatu di

belakang ku? sepertinya sangat seram." kata naruto dalam hati.

"**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

seketika langsung keluar kagebunshin naruto berjumlah 10 orang.

"**GRRRR..." **terdengar suara menyeramkan dari belakang naruto.

"sekarang,naruto. keluarkan lah rasenshuriken mu itu dan serang dia. aku akan mencoba

menarik perhatiannya agar kau tak mati saat mengeluarkan rasenshuriken." kata sasuke

"baik! **RASENGAN SHURIKEN!.**" kata naruto

"**GRUAR!...**" suara monster itu terdengar sangat takut. dan dia akan memukul naruto

dengan cakarnya. saat hendak memukul tiba-tiba...

"**AMATERASU.**" kata sasuke sambil melihat tangan kanan sosok itu. seketika langsung

terlihat gumpalan api hitam yang besar di tangan sosok itu.

"**GRUAR!**" suara sosok itu terdengar sangat kesakitan. dan tiba-tiba...

"**JDUARR!**" suara ledakan terdengar sangat besar dan ternyata itu adalah naruto

yang mengarahkan rasenshurikennya ke kepala sosok itu.

** APAKAH MONSTER ITU MATI? ATAU MASIH HIDUP? LIHAT NANTI KELANJUTANNYA DI**

** CHAPTER 4. KALO PENGEN UPDATE KILAT. TOLONG REVIEWS ;) ARIGATOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**LANGSUNG AJA YA -_- SOALNYA TAKUT ADA KATA-KATA HILANG LAGI KARENA INI LAPTOP.**

** GOMEN.**

** DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO KOK. BUKAN kaChan**

"hahahaha! rasakan itu sialan!" kata naruto bangga karena ia berhasil mengenai kepala

sosok itu.

"**JANGAN SENANG DULU, BOCAH!"** tiba tiba terdengar suara besar yang menyeramkan.

"gwah! apa-apaan dia?! kepala nya kan su-" naruto behenti bicara karena mengetahui

jawaban dari pertanyaan dia tadi.

ternyata, itu adalah monster bermata satu dan berbuntut 100. dia juga mengenakan pelindung

yang berwarna merah. ya,itu adalah monster berekor 100(fallen one) yang dilapisi susano'o.

matanya yang bercorak air berwarna merah dan badannya yang sangat besar itu membuat

naruto langsung merinding.

"ss-sasuke, m-monster itu sangat kita bagaimana?"

tanya naruto terbata-bata.

"**SUSANO'O!**" teriak sasuke. dan tiba-tiba dia dilapisi pelindung yang sama seperti

fallen one. tapi punya sasuke warna ungu.

"**SU-SUSANOO?! KAU ADALAH CLAN UCHIHA? MAAFKAN HAMBA TUAN KARENA**

** TELAH MENCOBA MENYERANG ANDA."** kata fallen one dengan nada menyesal

sasuke dan naruto yang bingung pun terdiam. tapi karena sasuke profesional,

dia langsung berkata

"hn. jangan coba-coba melawan ku lagi. ngomong-ngomong, jaman apa ini?"

kata sasuke.

"**ANDA LUPA TUANKU? INI ADALAH JAMAN PARA PERI**

** BERKUASA DISINI. APA ANDA LUPA? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN ANDA**

** HILANG INGATAN TUANKU?**" kata fallen one.

" aku memang hilang ingatan." kata sasuke bersandiwara."maukah kau

menjelaskan kepada ku?" kata sasuke lagi.

"**PASTI HAMBA MAU TUAN.**" kata fallen one.

"jelaskan." kata sasuke.

"**DULU,SAAT DUNIA MASIH JAMAN NINJA. KELUARGA HYUGAA MULAI **

** MEMBUAT EKSPERIMEN-EKSPERIMEN HARI, TERCIPTALAH**

** SEBUAH PERI YANG GANAS YANG MENGHANCURKAN DESA. UNTUNGNYA,**

** LELUHUR ANDA, SANG UCHIHA TERAKHIR, UCHIHA SASUKE,DAN ISTRINYA**

** YAMANAKA INO BERHASIL MEMBUNUH PERI ITU. DAN MEREKA BERHASIL**

** MENGAMBIL KEKUATAN PERI ITU. MEREKA DISEBUT SEBAGAI KELUARGA**

** PAHLAWAN. TAPI,TEMAN NYA LELUHUR ANDA, YAITU SANG ROKUDAIME**

** HOKAGE IRI KARENA KEBERHASILAN LELUHUR ANDA. MAKANYA DIA BEKERJA SAMA**

** DENGAN HYUGAA UNTUK MEMBUAT MONSTER BEREKOR 1000. DENGAN**

** KEKUATAN HYUGAA DAN KEKUATAN NARUTO YANG BERASAL DARI JUBII,**

** MEREKA BERHASIL MEMBUAT MONSTER EKORR 1000 DAN MENGHANCURKAN**

** DESA. DENGAN SEGENAP KEKUATAN,UCHIHA SASUKE MENCOBA**

** MENGALAHKAN MONSTER ITU. DAN BERHASIL. KEMUDIAN DENGAN KEKUATAN**

** RIKUDOU SENNIN DIA MENCERAIBERAIKAN KEKUATAN EKOR 1000.**

** DAN SAYA, TERMASUK KEKUATAN SI EKOR 1000. TETAPI, HYUGAA DAN**

** NARUTO MALAH MAKIN IRI DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE. MAKANYA MEREKA**

** MEMBUAT JUTAAN PERI GANAS DAN BESAR UNTUK MEMBUNUH UCHIHA SASUKE**

** DAN YAMANAKA INO. TAPI KARENA PROSESNYA BUTUH PULUHAN TAHUN,**

** YAMANAKA INO DAN UCHIHA SASUKE TELAH MEMPUNYAI BANYAK KETURUNAN**

** DAN AKHIRNYA MEREKA MENINGGAL. NARUTO PUN TELAH MENINGGAL**

** KARENA KEHABISAN JUTAAN PERI ITU AKHIRNYA**

** BERHASIL DIBUAT. DAN MEREKA MULAI MEMBUAT JAMAN NINJA HILANG**

** DAN BERGANTI MENJADI JAMAN PERI. AKHIRNYA. UCHIHA BERHASIL**

** MENAKLUKAN DIA MENJADI CLAN TERKUAT ATAU DISEBUT**

** JUGA MASTER OF THE CLAN. MEREKA ADALAH CLAN TERKUAT PERTAMA.**

** CLAN TERKUAT KEDUA ADALAH CLAN YAMANAKA. ATAU DISEBUT JUGA**

** SECOND OF THE MASTER CLAN. DAN CLAN TERKUAT YANG TERAKHIR**

** ADALAH CLAN HYUGAA. ATAU DISEBUT JUGA THIRD OF THE MASTER CLAN.**

** CLAN-CLAN LAINNYA TIDAK TERMASUK DALAM DAFTAR MASTER CLAN.**

** PELIHARAAN UCHIHA ADALAH KAMI MONSTER-MONSTER BEREKOR.**

** DAN YANG TERKUAT DARI PARA MONSTER BEREKOR ADALAH**

** FALLEN NINE. ATAU MONSTER EKOR 900. SAYA FALLEN ONE. ATAU MONSTER**

** EKOR 100. PELIHARAAN CLAN YAMANAKA ADALAH PARA PERI.**

** DAN PELIHARAAN CLAN HYUGAA ADALAH MONSTER S-RANK.**

** TAPI KARENA YAMANAKA DAN UCHIHA ITU MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DARAH,**

** MAKA PELIHARAAN MEREKA DIGABUNG. DAN PERLU DIKETAHUI,**

** HANYA MASTER CLAN SAJALAH YANG KUAT MEMBUAT MEREKA**

** MENJADI IYA, ADA LAGI SATU KELOMPOK**

** YANG KUAT MEMELIHARA HEWAN GANAS. KEKUATAN MEREKA SETARA DENGAN**

** KEKUATAN 2 MASTER CLAN. YAITU YAMANAKA DAN JUGA HYUGAA.**

** KELOMPOK ITU DISEBUT SEBAGAI DRAGON KING. MEREKA BERASAL DARI**

** BERAGAM CLAN. ADA CLAN SENJU,NAMIKAZE,UZUMAKI DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

** MEREKA ADALAH MUSUH SEMUA CLAN KECUALI CLAN YANG MASUK**

** ORGANISASI DRAGON KING. PELIHARAAN MEREKA ADA 2 JENIS.**

** YAITU NAGA DAN DRAGON SLAYER. KEKUATAN PELIHARAAN NYA SAJA**

** SEKUAT CLAN HYUGAA. ITU SAJA SEPERTINYA SUDAH CUKUP. NGOMONG-NGOMONG,**

** ANDA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN LELUHUR UCHIHA, SASUKE UCHIHA DAN TEMAN**

** ANDA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN ROKUDIAME HOKAGE, NARUTO UZUMAKI.**"

kata monster itu.

**APAKAH REAKSI NARUTO DAN SASUKE? DAN KAPAN MEREKA DAPAT KEKUATAN**

** LEGENDA? TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA. UPDATE KILAT? REVIEWS PLEASE.**


End file.
